Spider-Woman (Avengeance)
This article, Spider Woman (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Spider-Woman is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Intro: Outro: Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending Costume Description Default Jessica Drew was a woman used to being used by others - her parents for testing, HYDRA for world domination, Nick Fury for specialist missions. But it is as an Avenger where she has learnt to feel most at ease, defying her skewed past and using her powers to help those in need. Insurgency Joining the Insurgents wasn't a easy choice, especially with three of her closest friends on the Avengers - Jane, Wanda and Carol - turned against her. But Jessica knows all too well what power can be used for in the wrong hands, and Stark's use of HYDRA tech and ties have made her know she made the right call. Powers and Abilities As a result of a combination of a special serum derived from spider blood and a certain radiation treatment, Jessica possesses superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, and speed. Her body generates excess bioelectricity that she can focus into "venom blasts" sufficient to stun or kill humans and blast through solid metal. She has a degree of control over the intensity of these blasts. She can also adhere to almost any surface by excreting an unknown adhesive substance from her palms and soles. Jessica is highly resistant to all poisons and drugs; a first exposure to a specific toxin will disable but not kill her, and subsequent exposures have no effect whatsoever. She is also totally immune to the harmful effects of radiation. Her body exudes a high concentration of pheromones which elicit pleasure in men while repulsing women, though she uses a chemical "perfume" that can nullify this effect. She has also demonstrated superhuman senses in her solo series. Jessica has lost and regained her powers more than once, but has recentlY emerged with her powers restored greater than ever. Initially, Jessica was unable to actually fly, and had to glide with the help of web-like extensions on her costume. In addition to her powers, Jessica is also a superb hand to hand fighter, and has trained in several styles of fighting including boxing, judo, karate, and capoeira, learned under the training of the Taskmaster. She has also had training in fencing and the use of many other weapons. Jessica was trained by HYDRA (and later on by S.H.I.E.L.D.) in covert operations, stealth, espionage, and information gathering and is a superb athlete. She speaks several foreign languages, including Korean, Russian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, and German. Jessica also received vocational training in undercover detective work and sometimes carried a Walther PPK handgun. Trivia *Spider-Woman was part of a DLC poll between her, Tigra and She-Hulk for a second female Avenger in DLC. Her connections to Madame HYDRA ultimately made her the prime candidate for inclusion. Gallery Category:Avenger Member (Avengeance) Category:DLC (Avengeance) Category:Ultron Paradox (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:SHIELD Category:HYDRA Category:Created by Derek Metaltron